Conejitos Bonitos
by lori777
Summary: Tooru y Kyo se han ido, y Momiji se ha quedado solo pero con la esperanza de encontrar un nuevo amor. Será eso posible.


**Furuba © Takaya Natsuki**

**Advertencia: Spoilers de Momiji**

**Basado en el final del manga**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews**

**Conejitos Bonitos**

Un nuevo día que comienza algo gris y húmedo. Una ligera llovizna cubre la ciudad, los adolescentes se preparan para asistir a la preparatoria, mientras que uno de ellos, una jovencita se alista a cursar el primer año. Los nervios la hacen presa, pero no esta preocupada, se siente segura, y sale con tiempo para llegar rápido.

Un trío de jóvenes hermosos caminaban juntos a la escuela, era una pareja de enamorados y un chico rubio siendo mal tercio, aunque al novio no le interesaba mucho, pero a la novia si, tenía cara de pocos amigos, y la lluvia la ponía de malas. Todos ellos pertenecen a la familia Souma, Momiij, Hatsuharu e Isuzu, aunque algunos la llaman Lin.

Los chicos Souma iban tarde para la preparatoria, Momiji es muy puntual pero gusta de esperar a Hatsuharu para no irse solo, así que por culpa del chico de cabello blanco siempre llega tarde. Sin saber que su mañana lluviosa iba a cambiar con algo caído del cielo. Cerca de la entrada, "ese" algo cayó desde un árbol, aplastando a Momiji por completo.

— Es un alíen… — comentó Haru, Lin lo miró "ida", que mal comentario.

— Es una persona… — corrigió la joven, — cayó del árbol… pero, ¿por qué estaba en un árbol? — agregó extrañada.

La joven se levanto adolorida, su cabello era tan corto como el de un niño y muy oscuro pero tenía un olor rico a durazno, su piel era mate, ni clara, pero tampoco oscura, y sus ojos eran de un color café chocolate. Iba vestida con el uniforme escolar, pero ninguno la reconoció. El pobre Momiji no podía decir nada, por que la chica aplastaba su cara contra el piso.

— Si no te levantas pronto, creo que morirá… — dijo Haru viendo las orejas casi moradas de Momiji.

— Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa — gritó la chica mientras se puso de pie, de un salto. — Lo siento — agregó nerviosa.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto Hatsuharu.

— Tsukishiro Ushagi — contestó la niña, Haru no pudo evitar reír, entonces la chica se enfado, y salió de ahí molesta, ni siquiera llevaba un paraguas, y su uniforme estaba por completo sucio.

Momiji se levanto con ayuda de Lin, Haru aún sostenía una sonrisa, en serio que tenía un nombre muy gracioso aquella niña. La joven Ushagi se molesto mucho con ese tipo, que fastidioso, pero entonces se dio cuenta que no se disculpo bien con el otro muchacho. Su cara enrojeció de la vergüenza.

Durante clases, Ushagi no la paso tan mal, no hizo amigos pero tampoco enemigos, incluso fue invitada a formar parte de la asociación de estudiantes, aunque no era buena idea porque era mucha responsabilidad. Sin embargo, quería conocer a la presidenta de la Asociación, una tal Kuragui Machi, anteriormente era la secretaria pero subió de nivel. (N/A. Jajaja pobre Machi, lo que tuve que hacer para poner la excusa de la visita xD)

La joven Ushagi no sabía que la presidenta Machi estaba en el mismo curso que los jóvenes extraños con los que se topo en la mañana, por lo que no esperaba verlos en cuanto entró al salón. El primero en recibirla fue Souma Hatsuharu, la joven azabache lanzó un gritó que hizo que todos se percataran de su presencia, incluyendo a Momiji. Haru se volvió a reír de ella, y la pobre Ushagi casi explota del coraje.

— Haru… no te burles de la gente — dijo el joven rubio, Momiji.

— Es que es muy graciosa — se defendió el chico.

_«¿Graciosa?»_ pensó Ushagi furiosa, solo porque su abuelo le advierte comportarse como una "dama", sino lo hubiera mandado a volar de un puñetazo por la ventana.

— ¿Qué deseas? — intervino Machi, de un tiempo para acá se lleva mejor con los familiares de "su" Yuki.

— ¡Ah! Bueno yo, solo vine a disculparme por el accidente de la mañana… — dijo viendo a Momiji, no había notado lo hermoso que era ese tipo.

— No hay problema — exclamo Momiji sonriendo, Ushagi se sonrojo, y salió de ahí con la conciencia tranquila.

Al día siguiente, salió el sol, brillaba con intensidad, ahora solo Haru y Momiji iban a la escuela, pero de nuevo se toparon con Ushagi, se veía mejor sin lodo en el uniforme. Momiji quiso saludarla pero cuando la chica los vio salió corriendo de ahí, tan rápido, que el joven rubio desistió de la idea.

Las primeras horas estuvieron pesadas, quizás porque es el inicio de clases, pero tuvieron una hora de receso en la que Momiji se escapo al salón de música para practicar el violín, era un genio en ello, pero como su padre ya no paga un tutor privado a causa de hermanita, decidió practicar por si mismo.

El destino llevo a Momiji al mismo salón donde Ushagi perdía el tiempo, realmente quería tener muchos amigos pero las relaciones sociales no se le dan, por eso mejor decidió ir a un lugar aislado para pensar. El hobbie favorito de Ushagi es la flauta transversal, pero le gusta más "soplar la hoja", es cuando tomas una hoja y silbas a través de ella, eso produce un sonido gracioso pero armonioso.

Pero en ese cuarto no hacía ninguna de esas cosas, más bien cantaba con voz alegre, tenía una gran voz, sonaba de otro mundo, como un ángel, o eso pensó Momiji que la escuchó por un buen rato hasta que se movió, y al hacerlo hizo ruido que advirtió a Ushagi de su presencia.

— Salga de ahí sino quiere un ojo morado… — amenazó la joven, Momiji salió de su escondite.

— Hola — saludo como si nada, Ushagi rodó los ojos.

— Eres una rata o que — exclamo la joven, Momiji sonrió.

— Más bien conejo — dijo el divertido, Ushagi no entendió.

— Bueno no importa, lo importante aquí es porque me espiabas… — replico la chica algo avergonzada, tiene algo de pánico escénico.

— Ah… lo siento, no fue mi intención, solo quería practicar un poco — alzó el estuche del violín como prueba, — y como te oí muy divertida, no quise interrumpirte — agregó nervioso.

— *suspiro* Eres el segundo que me escucha cantar — comentó de repente, Momiji se acercó.

— ¿Quién esa persona? — pregunto el rubio.

— Mi hermana menor… Arisu, es una bebé… — contestó Ushagi con cara de fingida molestia.

_«Tiene una hermana menor, interesante»_ pensó Momiji para sí. — ¿No le cantas a tus padres? — interrogó el rubio, Ushagi bajo la mirada.

— Mis padres murieron es un viaje, ellos celebraban su aniversario de bodas… — explico Ushagi con un poco de melancolía. Momiji no dijo más.

Se acompañaron en silencio hasta terminar la hora de receso, luego volvieron a sus respectivos salones. Momiji no podía concentrarse, deseaba hablar con Ushagi, estar con ella, platicar más, sobre cualquier cosa conversar. Ushagi estaba igual, nunca le había contado a nadie sobre sus padres, pero la presencia de Momiji era tranquilizante.

Antes de salir de clases, Momiji se apareció en la puerta del salón de Ushagi, llamando la atención de todos. La joven se acercó al rubio, Momiji tenía las mejillas rojas, parecía que había corrido una gran distancia. Ushagi sonrió, no sabe la razón pero sentía una gran satisfacción por las acciones del joven Souma.

— ¡Ah! Usha-chan… — exclamo el chico al verla.

_«¿Usha-chan?»_ pensó algo molesta Ushagi, después de todo nunca le dio permiso de llamarla de esa manera. — Mande… — dijo controlando su enojo.

— Es que bueno, quería acompañarte a tu casa — dijo el rubio, la chica casi se desmaya del asombro.

— Bueno, si tú quieres… — contestó Ushagi.

— Si, si quiero — respondió Momiji.

Los dos salieron juntos de la escuela, Momiji se despidió de Haru. La casa de Ushagi quedaba cerca de la escuela, por lo que Momiji no entendió porque llego tarde el primer día. Además había otra cosa, la estatura de Uhsagi, era casi cinco centímetros más alta que Momiji, a pesar de que Momiji ya era alto, desde hace rato.

— Oye, Si tu casa esta cerca, ¿por qué llegaste tarde el primer día? — pregunto el rubio, la chica se sonrojo.

— En mi camino, me tropecé con un polluelo que cayó del nido, así que por andar trepando e árbol para ponerlo a salvo, bueno sucedió todo lo demás… — aclaró recordando lo sucedido en su primer encuentro. Momiji se rió, no pensó que Ushagi fuera esa clase de chica.

La conversación se hizo más amena, sin notarlo llegaron a la casa de la joven. Ushagi abrió la puerta, no tenía llave, entonces aparecieron cuatro figuritas, un niño bonito de unos siete años, una niña de nueve de bonitos cabellos iguales a los de Ushagi pero mucho más largos, y finalmente una chiquilla hermosa de unos cinco años, detrás de ellos apareció una anciana, tenía los mismos ojos que Ushagi.

— Wow, un príncipe — dijo la más pequeña.

— ¿Un príncipe? No lo creo — renegó el pequeño.

— Pero es lindo como uno — dijo la mayor de los cuatro.

Momiji estaba perplejo, demasiados niños, demasiadas voces. Ushagi les puso orden, para que se quedaran quietos. Los dos jóvenes entraron y se quedaron en la sala. los pequeños se sentaron junto a ellos, se quedaron quietos, mirando. Ushagi estaba colorada, sentía vergüenza por sus hermanos, que eran unos acosadores, solo la anciana, que era su abuela materna, alivio la pena, llevando a los niños a la cocina.

— Creí que solo tenías una hermana… — comentó Momiji para hacer platica.

— Nunca dije que no tenía más hermanos — aclaro Ushagi.

Entonces los pequeños volvieron, amenazando la tranquilidad de su hermana mayor.

— De mayor a menor son Kimiko, Ichigo y Arisu… ah, y mi abuela Sumomo — dijo a modo de presentación, — es toda mi familia — agregó con una sonrisa.

— Soy Souma Momiji, es un placer… — dijo con una reverencia para la familia Tsukino.

La tarde se fue rápido, los pequeños disfrutaron con la presencia de Momiji en casa, era divertido, sobre todo Ichigo que siempre soñó tener un hermano mayor con el cual de platicar de "cosas de hombres". Momiji se divirtió con los hermanitos de Ushagi, pensó que tan divertido sería ser "hermano mayor" de Momo, su hermana de sangre.

Cada día que pasaba, Momiji y Ushagi se hacían más unidos, poco a poco en la mente del rubio desaparecía la imagen de su anterior amor, Honda Tooru, la sonrisa de Tooru era remplazada por todos los gestos de su nueva amiga, Ushagi. Momiji no estaba triste por "olvidar" a Tooru, al contrario, daba un paso más al futuro.

El joven rubio solo resentía no tener una familia que presentar, pero al menos quería tener el placer de presumir a Ushagi frente a Akito. Fue cuando se decidió llevar a Ushagi a la casa principal de Souma después de clases, Hatsuharu iba con ellos. Se detuvieron primero en casa del maestro para saludar a Lin, en ese lugar se quedo Haru. Momiji llevó a Ushagi a conocer a Akito.

Akito se presentó con un hermoso vestido blanco, se veía linda, entonces Ushagi cayó en cuenta que todas las personas de Souma eran hermosas; a lado de Akito apareció Shigure. Momiji los saludó primero y luego acercó a Ushagi, ella estaba nerviosa, solo por la presencia de tanta figura hermosa.

— Soy Souma Akito, líder de la casa — dijo la jovencita, — este Souma Shigure — agregó señalando al hombre.

— Ah, soy Tsukino Ushagi — cuando menciono su nombre, hizo una reverencia pero sobre su cabeza podía escuchar las carcajadas de Shigure. Ushagi se enderezó con mala cara, — no te burles de mí, idiota — dijo la chica enojada.

— Lo siento, es que… ¿Qué clase de nombre es "Ushagi"? — exclamo Shigure.

— Es el nombre con el mi querida madre me bautizo… un juego de palabras "_usagi_" (N/A. conejo)… — explico sin que su ira cediera, — a veces creo que si hubiera nacido conejo mi mamá me hubiera querido más… — comentó más calmada con una sonrisa de lado.

Ese comentario fue como un balde de agua fría para Momiji, después de todo por nacer Nagual de conejo, su familia ya no le pertenecía. Que tristeza. En su rostro se marcó esa inmensa tristeza, se veía serio, enojado.

— Odio a los conejos… — dijo el rubio, — pienso que son animales sucios, inútiles que no deberían existir… — agregó con "mala leche" (N/A. quiere decir que con malas intenciones), y de imprevisto sintió un terrible dolor en la boca del estomago, pero no era culpa, más bien por un puñetazo que la misma Ushagi le propino, fuerte y certero.

Akito dio un gritito del susto, Shigure se sorprendió de que tan pocas palabras naciera un odio tan terrible, aunque los familiares de Souma entendieron el enfado de Momiji ante tal comentario, obviamente no sabían porque Ushagi estaba enfadada. El momento del golpe quedo congelado, con el puño de la joven enterrado en el vientre del rubio.

— No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida, enorme pedazo de idiota — exclamo con voz dura la joven, dejo a Momiji y salió de esa casa odiosa.

Paso una semana de dura frialdad entre Ushagi y Momiji, la joven era muy orgullosa para disculparse aunque el incidente no fue su culpa, y el rubio no entendía la razón de la agresión, por lo tanto no veía motivo valido para ofrecer perdón. Los hermanitos de Ushagi estaban preocupados, desde que vieron a Momiji, desearon que él y su hermana se casaran y tuvieran muchos sobrinitos para ellos.

Los pequeños tomaron una decisión, si los adultos no iban a hacer nada al respecto, si los involucrados no se iban a disculpar entre sí, debían meter su "cuchara" en el asunto. Con la ayuda de su abuela, sin que su hermana se enterara fueron a buscar la casa de Momiji, al parecer la familia Souma era muy grande y afianzada, así que no fue difícil dar con la casa principal, después de todo, "preguntando se llega a Roma".

Fueron recibidos por algunas sirvientas que dudaban en dar el paso a los foráneos, cuando apareció Akito, ella los atendió personalmente. La anciana se presento como la abuela de Tsukino Ushagi, una amiga de Souma Momiji, y la razón de su visita era ver a Momiji, o más bien, sus queridos nietos querían hablar con el rubio.

— ¿Por qué desean hablar con Momiji? — pregunto la joven.

— Debemos hacer que se reconcilien — dijo la mayor de los tres, Kimiko.

— ¿Reconciliarse? ¿Te refieres a Momiji con Ushagi-san? — cuestiono Shigure, que siempre esta pegado con Akito.

— Si, eso… aunque sería más fácil para nosotros si supiéramos que paso… — dijo el único varón de la familia Tsukino, Ichigo.

Akito se tomo el tiempo para relatar a los pequeños el incidente entre su hermana y Momiji, los niños escuchaban con atención y a medida que avanzaba la explicación entendían mejor el enojo de su hermana mayor. La abuela también puso atención, entristeció al saber las razones por las cuales los dos jovencitos habían peleado.

— Por favor, Akito-san, díganos donde vive Momiji — pidió Kimiko.

— Debemos hacer que se reconcilien — agregó Ichigo.

— Si, decir por favor, decir — dijo la menor, Arisu. Akito suspiro, entonces pidió a Shigure que guiará a los tres a casa de Momiji, el hombre aceptó y se llevo a los niños.

Akito pidió algo de te para la abuela, esperarían juntas el regreso de los niños con los resultados de su misión. Desde que Honda Tooru se fue con Souma Kyo, Momiji parece algo solitario, Akito siempre pensó que quizás Momiji confundió la amabilidad de Tooru con amor, y aunque tuviera oportunidad, Tooru nunca hubiera correspondido sus sentimientos, porque ella ama (y siempre amará) a Kyo.

— ¿En que piensa Souma-san? — pregunto la abuela, trayendo de vuelta a Akito.

— Nada en especial… — contesto la joven, — solo el "porque" su nieta se ha enfadado tanto con Momiji — agregó para desviar el tema en su cabeza, pensar en Tooru la hacía extrañarla mucho.

— Eso es fácil, el comentario que hizo mi nieta es muy certero… verá, soy criadora de conejos, poseo una granja de conejos, así que mi hija, Tsuki, siempre estuvo rodeado de ellos, mi amado esposo siempre decía que Tsuki era especial, ella amaba tanto a los conejos, a las conejas "madre" las trataba como a sus hermanas, y los conejitos como si fueran sus sobrinos o hijos, los conejos para Tsuki siempre eran parte de su familia, — hizo una pausa para beber un poco de té, — mi esposo, su padre, siempre decía eso que Ushagi menciono, que si mi hija jamás hubiera tenido hijos no estaría triste porque quiere tanto a los conejos que ellos serían como sus "hijos postizos" — hizo otra pausa, Akito la miraba fijamente. — Sabe, mi hija era estéril, o al menos eso creíamos hasta que nació Ushagi… — agregó con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

Shigure llevó a los niños a casa de Momiji, tuvo la desventaja de encontrarse con Hatori y Mayuko en casa del primero, al parecer empacaban para hacer otro viaje. Shigure los saludo de lejos, y ellos correspondieron el gesto. Apresuro el paso, y llegaron al hogar de Momiji, no era la gran cosa pero ellos creían que era maravilloso que viviera solo.

Momiji dormía una siesta, los últimos días estaba tan estresado por pensar en Ushagi que empezaba a darle migraña, lástima que sus problemas no se terminarían con tan solo dejarlos ir u olvidarlos, porque no se esperaba un llamado en la puerta. Se levantó con pesadez, abrió con algo de flojera, y dio cuenta de quienes estaban del otro lado.

— ¿Shigure? Ellos son… — ni siquiera termino la frase, los pequeños se abalanzaron frente a él.

— ¡¡Momiji por favor, perdona a Ushagi-neechan!! — gritaron los tres a una sola vez, Momiji quedo perplejo.

Entre tanto, la abuela seguía conversando con Akito sobre la razón del enojo de su nieta contra el hermoso joven rubio quien es Momiji.

— En cuanto se casaron, mi hija y mi nuero deseaban mucho tener un hijo, pero aunque lo intentaron muchas veces, ninguna dio resultados… hasta que un día en Tsukimi (N/A. Festival que se hace en la primera luna de otoño), mi joven nuero le hizo un regalo especial a mi hija, con una tina llena de agua, que coloco bajo el cielo nocturno recito lo siguiente:

_«— Querida mía, no importa si nunca tenemos hijos, yo te seguiré amando… por ahora, solo permite que este tonto pida prestada la luna y las estrellas para tu deleite personal —»_ Mi hija vio dentro de la tina, el reflejo de la Luna de verano, entonces recordó las palabras de su padre… «_Si le pides un deseo al reflejo de luna de verano, ella te lo concederá»_, y mi hija deseo la felicidad de su esposo… tiempo después, se enteró que estaba embarazada, y nació su primera hija, mi primera nieta… ella estaba tan feliz, que nombró a su bebé con el nombre de aquel que hizo realidad su deseo, porque Tsuki juraba haber visto a ese día al Conejo Lunar (tanto así que decía que el mismo Conejo le enseño a prepara mochi lunar)… por eso mi nieta se llama de ese modo, y por eso ella se enfado, ofender a un conejo… es como ofender la memoria de su difunta madre, mi hija —. Akito comenzó a entender un poco a Ushagi, había mucha razón en lo último que dijo la anciana y reconoció el error de Momiji, solo faltaba que el rubio lo hiciera por si mismo.

En la casa de Momiji había un gran barullo, los pequeños Tsukino no lo dejaban en paz, querían que el rubio reflexionara la situación, querían explicarle para que comprendiera a su querida hermana mayor pero el rubio estaba terco a no querer oír nada sobre la joven. Shigure intervino e hizo entrar en razón al muchacho, usando la palabra mágica: Tooru.

Momiji preparo algunas bebidas dulces para los pequeñines, se sentó con ellos dispuesto a escuchar con atención lo que tenían que decir. El relato de los pequeños fue el mismo que la abuela hizo a Akito, hubo turnos para todos, sobre todo entre Kimiko e Ichigo, hasta que concluyeron con lo siguiente:

— …por eso mi hermana se llama así "Ushagi", incluso nosotros tememos nombres de conejo, el mío (_Kimiko_) es por la coneja más vieja y grande de la abuela, _Ichigo_ (el nombre de mi hermano) es por un conejo curioso, blanco con manchas rojizas, que al acariciar su pelaje, se revuelve y parece rosa, un "rosa fresa", finalmente _Arisu_ es por "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", el libro favorito de mamá, hasta nuestro padre tenía el mismo nombre del conejo favorito de mi mamá… _Yukito_ (cabe mencionar que Yukito –conejo- murió antes de la boda de mis padres) — explico Kimiko con aires de sabia. Momiji se quedo en silencio.

— En cierta forma, ofender a los conejos es como insultar la memoria de mi padre, madre, abuelo… faltarle al respeto a mi abuela, a Ushagi, a Kimiko, a Arisu y a mí — agregó Ichigo, entonces Momiji entendió.

Sentía vergüenza de si mismo, se supone que avanzaba hacia el futuro, es verdad que jamás dejara de dolerle lo que sucedió cuando nació pero eso quedo en el pasado y no hay que guardar rencor, y ahora por su estupidez, ha dejado ir a la "niña" más maravillosa (aunque algo violenta) que ha conocido, la única que ha sido capaz de hacerle dejar de pensar en Tooru.

Los niños sonreían satisfechos, de cierto modo sentía orgullo por lo sucedido, además leían en el rostro de Momiji el arrepentimiento de sus acciones, y quizás una posibilidad de ver su sueño (y el de su hermana mayor) hecho realidad, aunque si algo estaban de acuerdo era que, ellos todavía son muy jóvenes para contraer matrimonio, pero con suerte suceda en un futuro cercano.

Ushagi estaba distraída y algo cansada, cuidar a tantos conejos la ha dejado exhausta pero es su deber, prometió a su abuela ayudar con el negocio familiar los días de descanso, o sea los días Domingo. Sorpresivamente, llegó a casa y nadie la recibido, solo un recado firmado por todos (escrito por la abuela) de que habían salido de paseo.

_«Salieron de paseo mientras yo me parto la espalda trabajando que injusto ¡~¡»_ refunfuño la joven para sus adentros. _«Pero, ¿a dónde habrán ido?»_ se cuestiono con curiosidad sin sospechar nada.

El tiempo vuela y no se detiene, sigue como el río que fluye. Los hermanitos de Ushagi tenían una gran idea para la reconciliación de Momiji con su hermana pero para efectuar su plan debían esperar un poco más, hasta que finalice el verano y se acerque el otoño para lo cual no faltaba mucho. (N/A. No se si los japoneses tienen el mismo sistema pero cuento con un "semestre" de Agosto-Diciembre, para inicio de cursos xD)

La idea de los pequeños era celebrar el Tsukimi, todos juntos en la casa Tsukino, y Momiji sería el invitado de honor. Según ellos recuerdan que cuando sus padres peleaban, su papá siempre llenaba una vieja tina por las noches, y llevaba a su esposa, es decir su madre, a ver dentro de ella, entonces la mujer lo perdonaba. Los pequeños querían hacer lo mismo por Momiji, y el rubio estaba de acuerdo.

Los días pasaron tranquilos hasta la fecha esperada, la primera luna de otoño, el día en que se celebra el Tsukimi, donde Momiji intentaría ser perdonado por Ushagi, puesto que en todo ese tiempo ella no le dirigió la palabra para nada. Ushagi era una chica terca además no quería perdonar tal grosería a ese "niño mimado" como se dirigía a Momiji desde entonces.

La abuela de Ushagi, cómplice en el plan, vistió a sus nietos con sus kimonos y yukatas, Ushagi lucía hermosa con su kimono con estampado de conejos, hierbajos y medias lunas. Los otros niños también se veían lindos. El plan dio inició con una venda en los ojos de su hermana mayor, la llevaron así hasta el jardín trasero de su casa que era enorme, en ese sitio esperaba Momiji.

Cuando sus ojos fueron descubiertos no pudo omitir la sorpresa de ver a Momiji ahí parado frente a ella, quiso gritar pero no lo hizo. Momiji sentía la incomodidad de Ushagi, lo veía en sus ojos, pero no quería rendirse, tenía que echarle ganas, debía hacerlo o si no la perdería.

— Ushagi, yo… —.

— Momiji, yo… — se interrumpieron mutuamente, — tú primero… — agrega la chica nerviosa.

— No, las damas primero… — se escudo el rubio con temor.

— Insisto tu primero… — replico la chica con un tono de voz medio alto, Momiji cedió.

— Solo quería disculparme por lo que paso antes, no fue mi intención enfadarme de esa manera o decir esas cosas tan desagradables — aclaró el rubio, la chica suspiro.

— Para ser honesta no entendió porque te enfadaste pero supongo que me lo dirás cuando estés a gusto con ello, por ahora solo pido que me disculpes… creo que exagere… — dijo la chica con esfuerzo, ser amable no era su fuerte. Momiji sonrió. Los hermanitos de Ushagi se acercaron cargando un enorme recipiente con agua, la colocaron entre los dos jóvenes.

En el recipiente con agua podía verse el hermoso cielo nocturno reflejado en especial la luna hermosa de otoño, Momiji se concentró en lo que iba a decir, mientras que Ushagi contemplaba hipnotizada el reflejo de la luna, era tan bella. Los hermanitos esperaban ansioso a que Momiji dijera o hiciera algo.

— Usha-chan, yo… traje un regalo para ti… te regalo esta noche las lunas y las estrellas que ves aquí — señalo el reflejo del agua, — porque me importas mucho, son todas para ti… en especial la luna — termino ruborizado, pero Ushagi tenía la cara de tomate.

— Sabes… Si le pides un deseo al reflejo de luna de verano, ella te lo concederá — dijo la joven cerrando sus ojos para formular uno, Momiji la imitó.

«Deseo tu felicidad… deseo que tu felicidad sea conmigo, siempre a mi lado» pensaron los dos a una sola voz en sus cabezas, un único deseo.

Después de la reconciliación empezó la fiesta, la abuela Tsukino preparo "_tsukimi_ _dango_" para todos, y Ushagi se lució cocinando _mochi_. Momiji fue tan feliz esa noche, pensando en un cercano futuro, quería estar junto a Ushagi por siempre, quería que ella fuera su preciosa novia, esposa y la madre de sus hijos.

— ¿En qué piensas? — pregunto la chica al ver a su acompañante tan callado.

— En que hay que hacer un viaje, hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas — dijo el joven sonriendo.

— ¿Quién? — pregunto la joven.

— Se llama Honda Tooru… — dijo Momiji. — Le prometí algo día que iría a presumirle a mi hermosa novia a ella y su novio… — agregó en tono burlón, Ushagi se sonrojo y con coraje golpeteo a Momiji mientras él se reía contento.

**FIN**


End file.
